¿Alguna vez estaremos juntos?
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: -Eres una asesina profesional-afirmo sorprendido. -Tu un militar-respondio friamente. Nada bueno podía salir de aquella relación. Proteger. Matar. Venganza. ¿Estar juntos seria posible? Ella buscaba venganza ¿El? El solo quería divertirse ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos se enteren de que salen con el enemigo? Pasen y lean. RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez estaremos juntos?

 **Hola**

 **Aquí les traemos un nuevo fic para aquellos que leyeron Enemigos o ¿algo más? Sabemos que algunos se preguntaron cosas como ¿Quién le mando el mensaje a Rin? Y ¿Cómo es que Rin entro con tanta facilidad al cuartel? Y cosas así, este fic es para explicar cómo ocurrió todo. La verdad la historia nos llamó mucho la atención y también me quería disculpar por volver a subirla pero tenía que arreglarle unas cosas, también quería dejar en claro que este fic no es solo mío también es de mi hermano Nate y aclarar que los personajes alemanes que lleguen a encontrar por aquí son propiedad de mi hermano.**

 **Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

 **Vocaloid no nos pertenece.**

 **Cap.1. La adopción.**

* * *

 _-Adiós Len. Te amo y siempre te amé- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse._

 _-Te volveré a encontrar- susurro al verla alejarse._

 _Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, la última vez que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, la última vez que vería esa hermosa sonrisa, la última vez que escucharía su dulce voz y la última vez que podría besarla y saber que estaba bien. Tiempo después se enteró de que ellos se encontraban en Inglaterra provocando disturbios y como ellos decían encargándose de la escoria así que decidió ir a buscarla pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba ahí y entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que había dicho, lo suyo solo era un…_

 **6 años antes:**

Era temprano por la mañana el sol acababa de asomarse entre las cortinas de la habitación de una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, tenía su cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos de un color rubí muy hermoso y su piel bastante pálida, dormía plácidamente sobre su cama hasta que el sonido de el despertador y un peculiar olor a huevos fritos la hizo abrir los ojos con cierta felicidad y emoción.

Salió de la cama para dirigirse a su armario donde tomo su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda gris corta, una camisa blanca, un suéter azul, medias blancas arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros. Una vez que termino de vestirse cepillo su rubio cabello y coloco su característico moño blanco sobre él. En la planta baja se escuchó la voz de su madre por lo que se apresuró a bajar, una vez abajo encontró a su padre corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de su portafolios. Luego de desayunar jugo de naranja y huevo frito, salió corriendo de la casa en busca de su padre el cual se encontraba esperándola dentro del auto el cual era un Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard color negro. En cuanto subió al auto su padre lo puso en marcha y así dirigiéndose a la escuela, durante el transcurso platicaron de muchas cosas relacionadas con la escuela y su trabajo, al llegar a la escuela su padre se estaciono y platico con el padre de sus mejores y amigos y prácticamente hermanos por lo cual decidió ignorar la plática de los mayores y buscar a los hermanos Hatsune.

-Rin, deberías golpear a mi hermano-dijo Miku bastante molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un baka- respondió Miku para después enseñarle la lengua a su hermano.

-Mientras no sea tanto como Kaito-dijo causando que Miku comenzara a reír-Mira hablando del rey de roma

-¿Llegue en mal momento?- pregunto Kaito mientras comía un helado.

-En realidad hablábamos de ti- dijo Miku con una risa burlona.

-Es que soy tan asombroso.

-En realidad, eres el rey de los bakas jajaja- fue lo único que pudo responder Miku para después comenzar a reír.

-Estas celosa. Es obvio que soy más divertido que tú.

-Es porque no soy tan inmadura como tú.

-Dejen de insultarse- Dije algo desesperada por su discusión tan infantil.

-¿Quién está desesperando a mi rubia favorita?- pregunto Rinto.

-Rinto que gusto verte, ¿Qué tal te fue en el campamento?

-Fue muy cansado mi padre me llevo con él a los cuarteles militares y ahí conocí a un chico muy amigable.

-Supongo que te llevo para entrenarte.

-Si, por eso estoy algo cansado.

 **Rin POV:**

De pronto sonó la campana y todos fuimos a nuestras clases, yo me tuve que separar de Rinto ya que él era mayor que nosotros al igual que Mikuo, pero gracias a Kaito y a Mikuo conocí a Rinto ya que él y Rinto son amigos desde que eran pequeños. El día siguió normal, yo platicaba con Miku, Kaito nos molestaba y el maestro decía muchas cosas aburridas a las cuales no prestaba atención y que más tarde estudiaría con ayuda de Miku. De pronto el director entro a buscarme y yo no sabía por qué así que me dedique a levantarme de mi asiento y dirigirme a su oficina.

Al llegar a su oficina le pregunte ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?, recibiendo como respuesta que mis padres necesitaban mi memoria USB, yo no entendía porque, pero se la di. Regrese a clase y me puse a dibujar hasta el final de las clases. Había hecho un paisaje muy bonito y le regale a Rinto en cuanto lo vi.

Al terminar las clases espere a mis padres en el estacionamiento, mientras charlaba con Rinto y Miku de trivialidades. Todo parecía normal, hasta ese momento. Mis padres llegaron muy alterados y preocupados. Era difícil entenderlos, solo eran unos científicos y habían creado varias armas para el ejército lo cual hacia que nuestra vida corriera peligro por lo que estaba preocupada por ellos, ya que nunca los había visto así. Llegamos a casa y me dijeron que tomara todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pudiera, porque nos íbamos a mudar. Al principio lo hice feliz, pero cuando acabe y no vi las cosas de mis padres en el auto me preocupe, pero no les pude preguntar nada ya que solo discutían entre ellos así que me puse mis audífonos para distraerme y relajarme. Subimos al auto y me llevaron a la casa de Miku. Yo no entendía nada ni tampoco quería preguntar por miedo a su posible respuesta.

-Hija, nosotros te amamos mucho, nunca lo olvides. Esperamos que te portes bien y vivas con los Hatsune un tiempo. Esperamos volver pronto hija, te amamos.

-Mama, ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunte con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Es necesario Rin, algún día lo entenderás.

-No te vayas.

Mi madre se fue y yo la quería de vuelta. Al verla partir llore a mares por el dolor que me había provocado, era como si jamás los volviera a ver y lamentablemente así fue. Ése día mis padres murieron provocándome un gran dolor y vacío y ya que no tenía más familia tuve que comenzar a vivir con los Hatsune, al principio fue bastante incomodo ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, en el cual yo era hija única y ahora tendría que comenzar a vivir con ese par de trogloditas* a los que de ahora en adelante tendría que ver como hermanos realmente esa parte no era difícil ya que yo los veía de esa manera y los consideraba mi otra familia por lo que no tarde mucho en acostumbrarme a esa nueva vida, tampoco era como si pudiera hacer mucho solo con 16 años. Los días pasaron rápidamente y las cosas se acomodaron rápidamente por lo que también me acostumbre rápidamente a ese estilo de vida, el lunes por la mañana llegamos a la escuela y nos encontramos con la noticia de que había un nuevo alumno en la escuela por lo que todos se la pasaban conversando de eso.

-Rin ¿Cómo crees que sea el chico nuevo?-pregunto Miku sin prestar atención a la clase.

-No lo sé Miku no me interesa-dije para concentrarme en la clase de matemáticas.

-¿Crees que sea guapo?

-Debe de serlo sino ninguna chica estaría hablando de él.

-Tienes razón o puede que ninguna chica de nuestro año lo haya visto.

-Talvez Rinto lo conozca- dijo Kaito lanzándole una bola de papel en la cara a Miku.

-Kaito eres un genio.

-Eso ya lo sé pero ¿Qué dije para que pensaras eso?

-Olvídalo baka.

-Rin ¿Qué clase tiene Rinto después?

-Ingles.

-¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?

-¿Por qué no esperas a la salida?

-Porque quiero ser la primera que lo conozca.

-De acuerdo- me rendí ya que no tenía caso discutir con ella.

-¿Por qué Rin se sabe el horario de Rinto?

-A eso se debe a que Rin…..-Miku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cubrí su boca con una de mis manos.

-No tiene importancia- respondí con la cabeza gacha debido a mi sonrojo

La clase termino más pronto de lo que esperaba por lo que la impaciente de Miku me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia los salones de inglés para esperar a Rinto con la excusa de que buscábamos a Mikuo.

-Hola Rinto-saludo Miku muy animadamente en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola chicas ¿Necesitan algo?

-La verdad es que si ¿Has visto a Mikuo?

-Me parece que le toca ingles en el otro lado de la escuela ¿lo necesitaban para algo importante?

-No realmente no solo era para darle el dinero del almuerzo- respondí sin prestar mucha atención a su conversación.

-Oye Rinto.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto Miku señalando al chico que estaba detrás de Rinto.

-A él es el chico nuevo.

-¿En serio?-en ese momento los ojos de Miku brillaron como si acabara de ver un puerro en un pastel.

 **Len POV:**

Había terminado de arreglar algunos papeles con la secretaria del director y me había dado las indicaciones para llegar a mi salón así que las seguí hasta que me perdí y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que choque con un chico con cabello rubio algo largo lo cual lo hacía ver como una chica, llevaba unos pasadores sosteniendo su flequillo para que no obstruyera su campo de visión y el mismo uniforme que yo, cuando vi su rostro me recordó a un chico que había conocido en el campamento militar por lo que me sorprendí sin embargo no le tome importancia y decidí preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba mi salón.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Kagamine Len-dije extendiéndole mi mano al chico rubio.

-Hola Len no sabía que te habías transferido a esta escuela- cuando me hablo con tanta familiaridad me sorprendí mucho ya que no lo recordaba- Mi nombre es Rinto veo que no me recuerdas.

-Lo siento es que no esperaba encontrarte en esta escuela.

-No te preocupes ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Si estaba buscando este salón-dije tendiéndole un pedazo de papel.

-Voy en el mismo salón ven te llevo- dijo para comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Cuando llegamos Rinto me dijo que esperara afuera para que el profesor me presentara así que le hice caso y me quede afuera hasta que un profesor castaño y con lentes salió del salón y me pidió que pasara.

-Preséntate por favor.

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len mucho gusto- dije fríamente.

-Bueno joven Kagamine pase y siéntese atrás de la señorita Mergurine.

Me dirigí hacia el asiento que estaba detrás de una peli rosa a la cual parecía no interesarle mucho el hecho de que yo acabara de llegar a esa escuela cosa que realmente agradecí ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sobre eso. La clase continúo y estaba muy aburrido por lo que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta mientras el profesor hablaba sobre cosas que no me interesaban ya que las había visto apenas unas semanas atrás. Cuando termino la clase sentí como alguien me movía para despertarme así que voltee a ver a la persona que me hablaba medio somnoliento encontrándome con Rinto quien me decía que teníamos que ir a la clase de inglés así que con pereza me levante y salimos del salón para comenzar a caminar hacia el salón, de repente Rinto se detuvo a platicar con unas chicas una rubia con ojos color rubí la cual llamo mucho mi atención ya que no parecía interesada en la plática de su amiga peliverde y Rinto y también porque nunca había conocido a una chica con unos ojos como los suyos.

-Si vengan las presento- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de su conversación ya que él se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar- Chicas él es Kagamine Len.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Hatsune Miku- dijo la peliverde con una radiante sonrisa- Y ella es Kagami Rin.

-Mucho gusto-respondió la rubia sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

-Mucho gusto-respondí de la misma manera que la rubia.

-Chicas creo que deberían de regresar a su salón.

-Rinto tiene razón Miku después de todo nos toca clase con Meiko y si no viene ebria y Kaito la hace enojar nos ira peor.

-Rin tiene razón nos vemos luego Rinto y Kagamine-san.

-Hasta luego.

-Rin espera- grito Rinto antes de que la rubia se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa en la salida?-pregunto bastante sonrojado por lo que supuse que la rubia le interesaba.

-…..

-Le encantaría Rinto-respondió la peliverde por ella mientras la jalaba del brazo- Adiós.

 **Rin POV:**

Regresamos al salón rápidamente menos mal Meiko no había llegado a dar clases por lo que fuimos a nuestros lugares esperando a que llegara momento que aprovecho Miku para molestarme con Rinto.

-Rin ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Rinto?

-Me puso nerviosa su pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Ninguna que te interese Bakaito.

-¿Rinto te invito a salir?- pregunto con mirada picara.

-No Kaito solo…

-Solo le pregunto si la podía acompañar a casa.

-Pero ella no vive contigo ahora.

-Tiene razón Rin. ¿Alguna vez te ha acompañado a tu casa?

-No nunca.

-Entonces no hay problema-respondió Miku muy animada.

Después de eso la clase comenzó pero como siempre Meiko no dejaba de quejarse de que Kaito era un idiota por lo que me dedique a dibujar de nuevo. Las clases pasaron bastante rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de la salida y Rinto nos estaba esperando en la puerta junto con Mikuo y el chico nuevo el cual parecía llevarse muy bien con él y Kaito y así todos nos dirigimos a la casa de los Hatsune la cual también era mi casa desde ese día…

En este tiempo que ha pasado, yo buscaba respuestas a la muerte de mis padres por lo que fui a su laboratorio para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista ahí pero parecía que nunca hubo alguien ahí, luego fui a mi vieja casa. Esta estaba ocupada por una nueva familia que era feliz, extraño esos años con mis padres. Recuerdo la primera vez que subí a una bicicleta sin ruedas, mi padre iba tras de mí, tratando que no me cayera, pero termine contra un árbol. También recuerdo cuando mi madre me enseñó a cocinar. Esa casa me traía tantos recuerdos. Entonces me decidí y le pedí permiso al señor que vivía ahí y este me permitió entrar. Fue lindo entrar, la casa estaba igual. Camine por los pasillos y cuartos y vi que había una foto mía un poco chueca y al moverla vi un escáner de pulgares. Yo nunca lo había visto, pero al poner el mío, abrió el muro. Yo no podía creer lo que vi. Había sangre y los lentes que ocupaba mi papá en su trabajo, estaban tirados y quebrados frente a la computadora.

Revise la computadora y vi un video. En él podía ver claramente como unos hombres entraron y golpearon a mis padres preguntando por el proyecto omega y ya que ellos no contestaron decidieron matarlos. Yo no entendía nada, pero vi mi memoria tirada. La puse y revise lo que tenía. Me sorprendió que hubiera una carpeta oculta con mi música y tenía todos los proyectos de mis padres, incluso el omega, pero parecía incompleto. Regrese a casa con muchas preguntas. Me prepare para ver a Rinto ya que habíamos quedado de vernos en una cafetería. Llegue a las 6 como él me había pedido, pero no lo vi. Espere 10 minutos y nada hasta que vi de nuevo mi celular donde tenía un mensaje de él diciendo que no podría ir así que le pedí a Mikou que me recogiera. En lo que Mikou llegaba, yo encontré a una mujer luchando con una katana. Esa mujer había asesinado a un señor en mi cara, quede impresionada y asustada por la rapidez con la que había acabado con ese hombre. Esta mujer se me acerco haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Niña, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto apuntándome con su katana causándome terror.

-Espero a mi hermanastro.

-¿Qué viste niña?

-Na nada, se lo juro.

-Sé que lo viste, pero está bien. ¿Acaso nunca has buscado venganza?

-Antes no, pero me gustaría matar a los que mataron a mis padres.

-Entonces considera unirte a mí y ser mi discípula, aquí está mi tarjeta. Debo irme, puedes llevar a tu hermano si quieres. Auf Wiedersehen- fue lo último que me dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

De pronto llego Mikuo y me llamo, volteé a verlo y cuando regrese la vista para ver si la chica estaba cerca, desapareció. Fue extraño ese día, pero mi destino estaba a punto de cambiar gracias a esa mujer.

* * *

 **Esperamos que les guste. Es la primera vez que el chico león y yo escribimos algo juntos así que nos gustaría leer su opinión ya sea buena o mala ya que nos gustaría mejorar.**

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Alguna vez estaremos juntos?

 **¡Hola!**

 **Abby-chan y Nate-kun reportándose. Esperamos que el capitulo anterior les gustara y ya que era la primera vez que escribíamos algo juntos nos fue complicado porque ambos teníamos ideas muy diferentes sobre qué pasaría y al mezclarlo pues quedo un poco extraño pero intentaremos mejorarlo.**

 **¡Comencemos!. Vocaloid n nos pertenece.**

 **Cap.2.**

De camino a casa Rin no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Porque estaba matando a ese hombre? y ¿Sería correcto aceptar su oferta? Ya que la oferta le parecía realmente tentadora sin contar que se sentía muy curiosa por descubrir más sobre aquella mujer misteriosa de la cual solo sabía su nombre.

Paso un rato y Mikuo noto que su hermanastra estaba un tanto extraña, en un principio decidió dejarlo pasar ya que no creía correcto preguntarle sin embargo su curiosidad le gano...

-Rin ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mikuo acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada- respondió Rin sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

-¿Segura?, puedes confiar en mí, ahora somos hermanos.

-G gracias.

-Está bien te daré tu espacio, pero, Miku no parara hasta saber qué es lo que te pasa y entonces yo no podre ayudarte

-Lo se Mikuo. No te preocupes.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y Rin no hacia otra cosa más que mirar por la ventana, como si esperara encontrar las respuestas a través de ella, al darse cuenta de que eso no ayudaba decidió sacar su celular y audífonos para escuchar música durante el resto de viaje y de esta forma lograr despejar su mente.

Al llegar a casa paso lo que Mikuo predijo, Miku fue insistente para saber que le sucedía sin embargo ella era más inteligente y la evadía de alguna forma. Al principio uso de excusa que Rinto la hubiera dejado plantada y ella pareció creerlo pero al ver que su adorada amiga no dejaba de estar distraída supo que algo más había pasado.

-¿Estas bien Rin?- pregunto Miku al notar a Rin más distante de lo normal.

-Si Miku, estoy bien- respondió la rubia secamente.

-No te creo.

-Haz lo que quieras. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Entonces picare tus mejillas hasta que me digas.

-Ni te atrevas- respondió la rubia entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el cello.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- respondió esta vez la peliverde acercándose lentamente.

-Está bien, te diré.

-Nadie se resiste a eso- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo pose de heroína.

-Baka.

-No, ahora dime.

-Es que quiero matar a los asesinos de mis padres.

-Es normal que pienses así, pero no puedes hacer nada de eso sola Rin.

-No, pero creo que tengo una opción.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vi a una señora misteriosa que me propuso entrar a su organización, la verdad es que no se dé trate todo esto o que tenga que hacer.

-¿Qué clase de organización?

-No lo sé, esta es su tarjeta. Fue lo único que me dio antes de desaparecer.

-Entonces llamemos- respondió Miku para después arrebatarle la tarjeta de las manos.

-No sabes lo que puede pasar.

-¿No te da curiosidad?

-Algo, pero…. mejor mañana, no quiero despertar a tus padres.

-También son tuyos.

-Es que aún no me acostumbro.

-No importa, buenas noches Rin- dijo depositando un beso en su frente para después irse a acostar.

-Buenas noches Miku- fue lo último que respondió antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Rin POV:**

Al día siguiente ambas despertamos un poco tarde más de lo normal ya que Miku olvido poner la alarma y Mikuo aprovecho eso para ponerme un hielo en los pies y también poner salsa picante en la boca de Miku haciendo así que yo despertara con mucho frio y Miku llorando porque sentía que su boca quemaba. Minutos después fuimos tras el para matarlo, pero al ver nuestras intenciones la madre de Miku nos detuvo.

-Chicas deténganse, no está bien que maltraten a su hermano.

-Pero el empezó- gritamos ambas al unísono mientras lo señalábamos.

-No quiero oír una palabra más. Ahora suban al auto su padre los espera- fue lo último que dijo para después volver a entrar a la cocina.

Con un suspiro de decepción ambas subimos al auto siendo seguidas por Mikuo el cual no dejaba de reír por haberse salido con la suya. En el camino, ambas mirábamos a Mikuo, como si intentáramos derretirlo con la mirada cosa que estaba claro no podíamos hacer. Al llegar a la escuela ambas le caímos encima al ver que nuestro padre ya no estaba cerca de la escuela ya que sería muy vergonzoso que nos vieran ser regañadas por él.

Golpeamos tanto a Mikuo que quedó inconsciente fuera de la escuela.

-Rin, creo que te excediste- dijo Miku mientas rascaba su nuca.

-Pero tú lo golpeaste en la cabeza- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Tú también lo hiciste.

-Pero es diferente tú le sacaste sangre de la nariz y rodilla y luego le volviste a pegar en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no le deje el ojo morado y la muñeca torcida sin contar que pateaste su estómago.

-Pe pero tú le dislocaste el hombro y le mordiste el pie Miku.

-pfff creo que tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

-No, deberíamos colgarlo del asta bandera- dije con una sonrisa maligna.

-No es mala idea, pero ya lo hicimos sufrir lo suficiente por hoy. Espero no haberlo matado.

-No te preocupes aún tiene pulso.

-Rin tenemos que deshacernos de el- dijo Miku alterada.

-Está bien... espera, mira alguien viene- dije señalando la esquina.

-Demonios, rápido tenemos que ocultarlo entre los arbustos para que nadie lo vea- dijo Miku para después patearlo hasta los arbustos.

-Hola chicas, ¿Porque están tan nerviosas?- pregunto Rinto entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Hola Rinto, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tu estas nerviosa Rin?- me pregunto Miku dándome un codazo en el estómago y así sacándome el aire.

-Para nada…. y ¿tu Miku?- le pregunte apenas me recupere.

-Para nada, yo ni siquiera sé que son los nervios- Miku es muy mala actriz a este paso Rinto nos va a descubrir.

-Ambas son raras, bueno las veré después.

-Claro, tu sigue caminando- en cuanto se fue voltee a ver a Miku con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿En serio Miku? Yo ni siquiera sé que son los nervios ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

-Siento ser mala actriz Rin aun así Rinto no se dio cuenta pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de algo mas importante…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo de Mikuo?

-Lo dices como si lo hubiéramos matado.

-Ya se lo aventaremos de las escaleras y después lo llevaremos a la enfermería.

-Buen plan, pero los arbustos tienen espinas….

-Cierto y por eso haremos que caiga en uno.

-Miku no creo que eso sea necesario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues es que tú lo pateaste hasta un arbusto.

-Es cierto. Ya se ¿Qué te parece si le decimos que fue una pelea y que después lo encontramos así?

-No es mala idea pero sigo sin estar muy convencida.

-Confía en mí.

-Está bien- respondí aun con mis dudas.

Ambas seguimos el plan y corrimos para llegar a nuestra clase a tiempo. Al entrar al salón me quede sorprendida al ver que nuestra nueva maestra era la misma asesina que vi ayer. Entonces le dije a Miku, pero ella no me creyó ya que la maestra lucía un tanto torpe como para ser asesina. Me sentí un tanto molesta hasta que la maestra se apareció por atrás consiguiendo así que me asustara.

-Señorita Rin me alegra verle de nuevo- susurro muy cerca de mí para que solo yo la escuchara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salgamos un momento para hablar- la seguí hasta la puerta la cual abrió pero antes de salir solo dijo- Chicos tomen asiento en un momento regreso tengo que hablar con su compañera por llegar tarde- después de eso solo salió del salón conmigo detrás.

-¿Ahora si me dirá que hace aquí?

-Necesitaba un trabajo para cubrir mis huellas.

-¿Porque aquí?

-Sigo interesada en ti, espero que consideres mi oferta. Espero tu respuesta al final de las clases.

-Mi hermanastra puede venir ¿Cierto?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Está bien, pero no creo que lo soporte. No parece alguien ser alguien que esté dispuesta a hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Se nota que no conoce a Miku-susurre más para mí que para ella pero al parecer lo escucho ya que se mostró interesada- La veré después de clases.

El día pasó normal y ambas nos aburríamos lo único bueno de hoy es que nos habían quitado una clase justamente en el receso de Rinto por lo que no pude evitar emocionarme.

 **Len POV:**

Como de costumbre me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para lavar mis dientes y acomodar mi cabello en mi típica coleta, después salí y tome mi uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, suéter azul, corbata negra y zapatos negros. Me apresure a vestirme y una vez que estuve listo baje a desayunar, ya era algo tarde por lo que salí tranquilamente y camine lentamente a la escuela ya que mi casa no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela.

Cuando llegue pude divisar a Rin y Miku sacando a alguien de los arbustos, al ver el uniforme de la escuela y un cabello verde parecido al de Miku supuse que sería Mikuo y que si lo estaban sacando de ahí no era por haber sido un buen chico. No le tome importancia y seguí mi camino hasta que encontré a Rinto.

-Buenos días- fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos días ¿Sabes que hizo esta vez Mikuo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Len?

-Lo que pasa es que vi a su hermana y a Rin sacándolo de un arbusto.

-Ya veo…. Así que por eso estaban tan nerviosas- susurro Rinto mientras frotaba su barbilla.

-¿También las viste?

-Si pero me aseguraron que no estaba haciendo nada pero supongo que debí de haber sospechado al ver que Mikuo no estaba cerca- dijo rascando su nuca y soltando una risilla.

-No es tu culpa Rinto.

Después de eso las clases comenzaron y ya que no quería estar en la clase pedí permiso para salir al baño, en un principio el profesor Akaito se negó pero después de decirle que si no me dejaba salir me orinaría en los pantalones me dio el permiso que tanto anhelaba.

Camine por la escuela sin rumbo fijo hasta que me di cuenta de que había terminado en la zona de preparatoria, sin embargo algo había llamado mi atención y eso era Rin hablando con una señora que en mi vida había visto en la escuela, muchos habían dicho que habría una profesora nueva por lo que supuse seria ella no le tome mucha importancia hasta que escuche algo extraño lo cual capto toda mi atención.

-Necesitaba un trabajo para cubrir mis huellas.

-¿Porque aquí?- Rin parecía molesta al decir eso.

-Sigo interesada en ti, espero que consideres mi oferta. Espero tu respuesta al final de las clases.

-Mi hermanastra puede venir ¿Cierto?- era lógico que dijera algo así parece que no puede hacer nada sin Miku. Espera ella dijo ¿Hermanastra?

-Está bien, pero no creo que lo soporte. No parece alguien ser alguien que esté dispuesta a hacer este tipo de cosas- ¿De qué demonios hablaban?

-La veré después de clases-fue lo último que escuche antes de verla entrar a su salón.

Regrese a mi salón rápidamente ya que había tardado demasiado en el "baño". Cuando llegue la clase ya había terminado, nos dirigimos al salón de inglés y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado apenas unos minutos atrás.

-¿Len?

-Dime Luka.

-¿Acaso estas escuchando algo de lo que te dije sobre la clase a la que faltaste?- pregunto ella enfadada, ella realmente era muy amable y se tomaba muy en serio la escuela de hecho en un principio se negó en pasarme unos apuntes pero al final acepto y nos volvimos buenos amigos.

-Lo siento Luka estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-No me digas déjame adivinar…. Es la rubia de ojos color rubí ¿No es verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Rin si ese era su nombre.

-Me atrapaste Luka no puedo ocultarte nada.

-Len ¿estás seguro de que esa chica no te gusta aunque sea un poco?

-Estoy muy seguro de eso lo único que podría gustarme de ella son sus ojos y nada más es infantil, caprichuda, irritante y odiosa. Nunca podría gustarme alguien como ella

-De acuerdo ¿Entonces porque pensabas en ella?

-Es que la vi hablando con una maestra y lo que escuche fue muy extraño.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _-Necesitaba un trabajo para cubrir mis huellas._

 _-¿Porque aquí?- Rin parecía molesta al decir eso._

 _-Sigo interesada en ti, espero que consideres mi oferta. Espero tu respuesta al final de las clases._

 _-Mi hermanastra puede venir ¿Cierto?- era lógico que dijera algo así parece que no puede hacer nada sin Miku. Espera ella dijo ¿Hermanastra?_

 _-Está bien, pero no creo que lo soporte. No parece alguien ser alguien que esté dispuesta a hacer este tipo de cosas- ¿De qué demonios hablaban?_

 _-La veré después de clases-fue lo último que escuche antes de verla entrar a su salón._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

-Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar.

-Talvez solo hablen de un trabajo escolar.

-Tienes razón Luka no debe de ser muy importante.

Después de eso Luka y yo seguimos charlando de diferentes cosas hasta que llego el receso donde nos encontramos con Rin, Miku y Kaito los cuales nos comentaron que les habían dado esa hora libre por lo que se quedaron con nosotros. Incontables veces estuve a punto de pararme de mi asiento y llevarme a Rin para hablar de lo que había escuchado unas horas atrás pero me contuve ya que sabía que ella comenzaría a hacerme preguntas.

-Chicos ¿han visto a Mikuo?- pregunto Rinto preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Nos tocaba Química con el ¿no Len?- pregunto Luka.

-Así es pero no llego a la clase.

-Qué extraño no lo he visto desde ayer al parecer no entro a clases tampoco.

-Vaya que es extraño- dijo Luka para después voltear a ver a Miku- Eres su hermano ¿no? ¿Tú no sabes dónde está?

-No, hoy no llego con nosotras- dijo Miku un tanto nerviosa.

-Miku y yo tenemos que irnos ¿no es verdad Miku?- dijo Rin dándole un codazo en el estómago- Tenemos que revisar _**eso**_.

-Es cierto Rin había olvidado que teníamos que ir a ver _**eso**_.

Ambas salieron corriendo a Dios sabrá donde, la verdad era muy extraño su comportamiento pero había algo que aún no me explicaba y que no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza ¿Por qué Rin había dicho que Miku era su hermanastra? No le tome importancia y seguí con mi aburrido y espantoso día.

 **Rin Pov:**

Al final del día la maestra jazmín nos esperaba a ambas, por lo que nosotras tratábamos de ir lo más rápido que podíamos ya que teníamos que recoger a Mikuo en la enfermería. Al parecer nos habíamos pasado un poco con él y con suerte no recordaría el rostro de sus agresoras en este caso Miku y yo.

Al llegar al lugar donde nos había citado, ambas estábamos sorprendidas porque la maestra estaba luchando en el patio de atrás con un hombre algo corpulento y una chica rubia muy bonita. De pronto una espada se salió de la mano de la contrincante y fue directo a Miku….

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Abby: ¿Les gusto? La verdad es que a mí me encanto, pero al igual que ustedes yo tampoco sé que le pasara a Miku hasta el siguiente capítulo D´: porque Nate-kun es malo y no me contara nada.**

 **Nate: Solo soy una persona a la que le gusta hacer las cosas más interesantes, deberían de agradecer el suspenso.**

 **Abby: Bueno es todo por hoy con esto nos despedimos Nate y yo.**

 **Luna Kagamine:** Nos alegra que te gustara, la verdad es que en un principio fue muy complicado pero tratamos de mejorar todos nuestros errores. Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que hacemos esto y como que las ideas no son tan distintas. Esperamos que tuvieras una excelente semana :3

 **IloveyugiohGX93:** Nos alegra que fuera así, esperamos disfrutaras de este también.

 **SarEma29:** Que Bueno que te gustara, hacemos la pequeña aclaracion de que somos dos personas no solo una, trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

 **Adiós y gracias por leer no olviden dejar reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Alguna vez estaremos juntos?

 **¡Hola!**

 **Nate-Kun y yo volvimos, después de todo no es tan malo y al final me dejo saber que ocurrió con Miku unas horas antes de subir el capítulo. En fin espero que el capítulo anterior les gustara y también espero que disfruten este.**

 **Comencemos. Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cap.3.**

 **Rin POV:**

La espada que fue directo a Miku termino cortando una de sus largas coletas dejando a una muy enfadada Miku. Realmente me sentía feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada grave aunque para ella su cabello era muy pesiado no creo que lo fuera tanto como su vida.

-Eres un maldito ahora solo tengo una coleta y el cabello chueco. Te voy a matar.

-Miku espera- dije sosteniéndola de los brazos

Entonces Miku se zafo de mi agarre, corrió hacia el señor con un martillo y le rompió la rodilla la verdad es que ni yo misma sabia de donde había sacado ese martillo. Después prosiguió a golpear su cabeza con el martillo hasta que solo era puré, un lindo puré color carmesí, ahora me sentiré mal por las personas que vengan a recoger el cuerpo espero que tenga una identificación en su bolsillo.

-Rin, tenías razón no conocía lo peligrosa que es tu hermana- dijo mi maestra algo asustada.

-Se lo dije jazmín, nadie sobrevive a Miku, ni siquiera su hermano. Cierto tenemos que ir a recogerlo a la enfermería. ¿De dónde sacó el martillo?

-Creo que se le cayó a esos sujetos de la construcción. Rayos la están mirando ven conmigo, vamos a acercarnos.

-¡Esta loca!, podría matarnos por accidente.

-No mientras este aquí.

-Toma esto baka y esto y esto y esto- dijo golpeando continuamente al sujeto.

-Miku, relájate.

-Hazle caso a la supuesta maestra- respondí tratando de esquivar el martillo.

-Han visto demasiado esos sujetos. Usare una bomba de humo- saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bomba.

Jazmín uso la bomba de humo y se deshizo de toda evidencia en un segundo. Después noqueo a todos los obreros para que creyeran que fue un sueño. Al terminar se encontró con las chicas en la enfermería donde estaba Mikuo aun inconsciente.

-Chicas, ambas tienen potencial, pero Miku, eres una salvaje- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa divertida.

-Maestra llego su hora- dijo Miku siendo detenida por mí.

-Cálmate, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy- dije al detenerla

-Está bien, nada, más porque te puede ayudar.

-Muy bien, continué por favor- dije soltando a Miku con miedo.

-Si aceptan unirse a mi organización, yo seré su maestra y les enseñare a controlar esa violencia que tienen, sabrán usar armas, buscaran a los asesinos de tus padres y tendrán otros trabajos así, sé que es difícil pensar en quitarle la vida a alguien al principio, pero pueden pensarlo en una semana.

-Aceptamos- dijeron ambas al unísono para después dedicarse una alegre sonrisa.

-Vaya, esperaba que en el fondo fueran más pacíficas, pero veo que no, aunque me recuerdan a mí.

-¿Porque?- pregunto curiosa Rin.

-Porque yo también buscaba venganza y por eso inicie esta organización- dijo abrazándose como si tuviera miedo.

-¡Usted es la líder!- gritaron ambas al unísono.

-Claro, bueno me voy, necesito arreglar unos asuntos, las veré mañana en mi Mercedes Benz- fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Desapareció completamente de nuestro campo de visión permitiéndonos habar tranquilamente sobre lo que ocurría o lo que pensábamos.

-Rin, la profesora es extraña, primero lucia torpe y ahora luce muy aterradora.

\- Es natural, simplemente necesita una cuartada.

-Es tonto.

-Lo dice la que se mostró a la gente matando con un martillo.

-Está bien- dijo Miku algo apenada

 **Mientras tanto en la organización de Jazmín:**

-Son unos incompetentes, ¿Cómo es que perdieron el blanco?- grito lanzando una espada hacia la pared.

-Lo sentimos, no volverá a ocurrir- respondió un chico peliverde con la cabeza gacha.

-Hasta unas adolescentes son mejores asesinas que ustedes.

-Eso no lo puede probar- respondió esta vez un peli rosado con soberbia.

-Claro que si hace unas horas lo vi- respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Porque?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Solo les diré que nunca se metan con el cabello de una adolescente.

-No creo que sea tan peligroso-respondió esta vez el peli rosado.

-Mato a un asesino profesional con un martillo- se paró repentinamente de la silla golpeando el escritorio con sus manos.

-Está bien le creo, prometemos no volver a fallar- respondieron al unísono.

-Más les vale Gumo y Luki, ahora retírense.

-Si señorita.

Jazmín estaba algo alterada porque el objetivo que escapo se logró infiltrar a su base de datos, donde estaba la información de cada persona que trabaja en su organización. Esto era de alto riesgo porque pueden tener la oportunidad de matar a todos por sorpresa, ya que se han hecho de muchos enemigos por lo que hacen con algunas personas poderosas y su competencia. Es por eso que a Jazmín le interesa tener nuevos reclutas como Rin y Miku las cuales podrían demostrar su verdadero potencial en el campo de batalla.

Ella era una mujer muy lista y hábil, pero un poco solitaria y fría.

 **Mientras tanto en la enfermería de la escuela:**

-Chicas su hermano ya despertó-dijo la enfermera un tanto preocupada.

-Gracias enfermera- respondió Miku acercándose a su hermano.

-Miku ¿Que me hiciste?- pregunto Mikuo tocando su cabeza.

-Nada Mikuo, en realidad unos sujetos llegaron y te dieron una paliza y nosotras solo te trajimos aquí- respondió Miku con una ligera sonrisa.

-Rin ¿De verdad pasó eso?

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó.

-Bueno, entonces creo que debemos ir a clases- dijo Mikuo parándose con cuidado de la camilla.

-Hermano las clases ya terminaron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede inconsciente?

-Todo el día- dijo Miku con una sonrisa más grande.

-Esto está mal.

-Tranquilo hermanastro yo te ayudo con lo que te falte.

-Gracias Rin.

-Por nada, para mí es un gusto.

-¿Las llevo a casa hermanitas?

-Si por favor.

Mikuo fue por su Audi r8 que estaba en el taller por varios accidentes que ha tenido. Una vez que lo recogió, pasó por ambas a la escuela y se fueron sintiéndose mal por lo que le habían hecho a su hermano.

Al llegar a casa las dos lo trataron como rey intentando dejar de sentir culpa por sus actos. A sus padres les alegro ver que se llevaban bien, pero no sabían lo que en realidad había pasado.

Al día siguiente Mikuo lucia mejor, pero aun así, sus padres no le permitieron ir a la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela Miku y Rin caminaban tranquilas al edificio que les correspondía cuando de pronto exploto una parte del edificio y los comenzaron a evacuar a todos. Después de seguir a las personas encontraron Jazmín en su Mercedes Benz esperándolas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Abby: Me disculpo si el capítulo no fue tan largo como de costumbre lo que pasa es que me siento un poco mal pero lo demás fue idea de Nate así que este capítulo básicamente fue de él. Un aplauso por favor.**

 **Luna Kagamine:** Realmente no están complicado escribir juntos pero a veces las ideas son diferentes al mezclarlas queda algo medio extraño pero hacemos nuestra mayor esfuerzo, de hecho el bullying a Mikuo y la maestra falsa fueron ideas de Nate, la Rin asesina es mía ya que esta historia es la continuación de Enemigos o ¿algo más? Ya que algunas personas me pidieron que la siguiera. También ten una linda semana. Saludos.

 **Dianis Mar:** Jaja espero que el capítulo fuera lo que esperaras y si, este fic está basado en Karakuri Burst, me gusta mucho esa canción.

 **Amy Salas:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que fuera lo que esperabas y si no podemos torturar a Nate un poco, para aclarar y que no haya malo entendidos, este fic es de Nate y Mío. Nate escribió algunas historias como Agente Azul, el camino de un asesino, amor entre mejores amigos y el chico tragedias, todas los fics de Vocaloid son míos y claro, tratare de leerlo lo más pronto posible.

 **Al parecer Nate no está por aquí hoy así que con esto me despido. No olviden dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores:**

 **Bueno después de dejarlos tanto tiempo solos por aquí sin ninguno de nuestros fics nos dimos cuenta de que fuimos muy malos así que Nate y yo decidimos que podríamos hacer un mini-maratón que esperamos disfruten así que….Comencemos**

 **Vocaloid no nos pertenece.**

 **Cap.4.**

* * *

 _Narra Miku:_

Al llegar al auto de la maestra nos quedamos sorprendidas por lo que había sucedido y no sabíamos que hacer, digo una explosión en una escuela no es normal ¿o sí? Tengo el presentimiento de que la maestra sabe algo, tal vez deba preguntarle, pero también tengo miedo.

-Maestra Jazmín ¿Usted tiene algo que ver con la explosión? - preguntó Rin quitándome las palabras de la boca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? yo también estoy sorprendida- respondió ella viéndonos incrédula.

-Por cierto ¿Porque vino a ciudad Shinigami maestra?

-Porque aquí está mi base más grande y trato de encontrar un objetivo en favor a un amigo.

\- ¿Que es su amigo?

-Si piensas que es asesino como yo, estas equivocada, él es un policía- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Y dónde vive?

-En Krasic, es una ciudad no muy lejana de aquí.

\- ¿Porque no lo llama?

-Es un policía ocupado, además sueña con ser detective y atrapar a un asesino que se cree un dios.

-Que ridículo, ¿Miku porque no dices nada? - preguntó Rin viéndome extraño.

-Es que estaba pensando si algo le habría pasado a nuestro idiota favorito- respondí preocupada.

\- ¿Hablas de Kaito? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, estaba hablando del animal- respondí sin encontrarle sentido a lo que dije y queriendo golpear mi cabeza contra un muro.

\- ¿Eh? -ella parecía igual de confundida.

-Olvídalo, mejor sigue haciéndole preguntas a la maestra.

-Está bien- dijo aun confundida.

\- ¿Usted tiene una amiga?

-Sí, se llama Susy, ella también es una policía. Miren, ya llegamos. -señaló hacia un lugar en la nada.

-Se da cuenta que esto es un desierto ¿verdad? - dije viéndola como si estuviera loca.

-Miku no seas irrespetuosa- dijo Rin viéndome con reproche. Ella se la había pasado preguntándole a la maestra infinidad de cosas ¿Y la irrespetuosa soy yo?

-Está bien Rin, pronto cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntamos ambas.

De pronto Jazmín abrió una puerta cubierta por la arena la cual tuvo que levantar haciendo que algo de arena entrara al pequeño cuarto, bajamos por unas escaleras y al entrar me di cuenta de que el cuarto no era tan pequeño como lo imaginaba, en la entrada había un chico de cabello peliverde un poco más obscuro que el de mío, el cual nos revisó a Rin y a mi según dijo que por seguridad.

Una vez que entramos a las verdaderas instalaciones pude observar que al fondo del cuarto había una enorme pantalla la cual parecía un holograma, debajo de esta había un enorme teclado donde no solo había números y letras también habían botones de diferente colores, en el centro había tres hileras de computadoras cada una con una persona trabajando rápidamente, en las pantallas solo se podían observar números, letras y algunas fotos de personas, parecía ser como un expediente que después era mandado a las impresoras que estaban a lado de cada computadora. En la pared del lado izquierdo se encontraba un tablón donde habían pegados algunos informes y trabajos que se debían hacer con una fecha límite, no le preste mucha atención a esto, en la pared del lado derecho se encontraba un enorme arsenal de armas que contenía desde no letales hasta mortíferas, no sólo había armas de fuego también punzo-cortantes y contundentes, tenían algunos explosivos y granadas de mano, aun lado del arsenal el cual se encontraba con llave había una vitrina en la cual parecía haber diferentes tipos de venenos y drogas los cuales también se encontraban con llave.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a estas dos señoritas- dijo la maestra- Sus nombres Kagami Rin y Hatsune Miku.

-Perdón si me entrometo en tu vida, pero ¿tus padres son Kagami Drossel y Kagami Letzel? - pregunto un chico peli rosado, el cual hizo molestar un poco a Rin.

-Así es ellos son mis padres- respondió algo molesta.

-Que buena idea tuvo jefa, nunca se nos habría ocurrido secuestrar a la única hija de esos dos científicos para que nos dieran la información que necesitamos- dijo el mismo chico peli rosado alabando a la maestra- Usted es una genio.

-Yo no...

\- ¡Maldito idiota yo no fui secuestrada! - grito Rin enojada por aquel comentario, la maestra le tendió una pistola a Rin quien aceptó gustosa el objeto y comenzó a apuntar primero a su pierna dando un tiro perfecto, luego a su estómago dónde fue otro tiro igualmente perfecto, el chico peli rosado comenzó a moverse para evitar un tercer disparo ya que esta vez había apuntado a su frente.

Rin fallo ese tiro ya que se levantó y solo alcanzo a darle en un brazo sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndome. La maestra le quitó la pistola y ella se calmó un poco

\- Y quien vuelva a decir algo de mis padres tendrá una bala incrustada en su cerebro.

-Rin cálmate-dije abrazándola.

-Vaya, vaya. Como pueden ver esta chica dispara como profesional y la otra chica mato a uno de nuestros enemigos solo con un martillo, así que quien piense que es indispensable en esta organización puede darse cuenta de que está muy equivocado. Fácilmente puede ser reemplazado por dos chicas de 16 años.

-E entendemos jefa- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Lleven a Luki a la enfermería antes de que se desangre, aun lo necesitamos, mientras les doy el recorrido a las chicas traten de hacer todo bien.

\- ¡Si jefa! -gritaron al unísono.

Se llevaron al chico de nombre Luki por una de las tres puertas que había cerca del arsenal de armas, en cuanto entraron los perdimos de vista.

-Bueno chicas ¿por cuál de estas tres puertas les gustaría pasar? -pregunto la maestra con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Por la primera! -grito Rin entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo entonces por la primera será.

La maestra abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar primero, era un pasillo algo largo completamente alumbrado por focos blancos parecía un hospital, en el fondo se encontraban unas escaleras de metal color negro de caracol, nos indicó que subiéramos con cuidado y así lo hicimos. Llegamos a un pasillo más corto iluminado por focos amarillos los cuales hacían ver el pasillo menos tétrico, a la derecha se encontraba una puerta de color negro, a la izquierda una de color rojo y en el centro una azul.

-Abran la que gusten-dijo esperando que abriéramos cualquiera.

Rin decidió abrir la puerta de color rojo, detrás de esta solo se encontraba un baño bastante limpio, había un retrete, un lavabo, una tina y un estante donde se guardaban las toallas y demás productos para el aseo, las paredes eran de un color hueso el cual lo hacía ver bastante elegante y el piso estaba cubierto de azulejo negro con manchas muy tenues blancas, el cual hacía juego con los muebles de baño que eran de un color blanco.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Rin incrédula.

-No me culpes, en algunas ocasiones me tengo que quedar aquí.

\- ¿Y no le da miedo con tantos hombres? - pregunté algo sorprendida.

-La verdad es que no, ellos saben que si se les ocurre espiarme recibirán un balazo justo en medio de sus ojos ¿Les gustaría abrir otra puerta?

\- ¡Por supuesto! -dijimos Rin y yo al unísono.

Abrí la puerta de color azul, detrás de esta había un dormitorio con una cama matrimonial, a cada lado de esta había un buró con una lámpara de noche en cada uno pegado a la pared que se encontraba frente a nosotras, a unos cuantos metros había un closet mediano y en la pared que se encontraba frente a la cama se encontraba una pantalla de plasma de 42 pulgadas sobre un mueble el cual tenía un DVD, un radio y algunos controles, el piso estaba adornado con una hermosa alfombra blanca y las paredes pintadas de un hermoso rojo quemado.

\- ¿Les gusta mi dormitorio? -preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡Es bellísimo! -grité completamente sorprendida- Tiene buen gusto.

-Miku tiene razón maestra.

-Se los agradezco chicas, pero estoy segura de que lo que hay detrás de la puerta negra les gustara más.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Rin aún más emocionada.

Corrimos a la puerta negra, la abrimos lentamente sorprendiéndonos por lo que había ahí, detrás de esta puerta se encontraba unos sillones lunch de piel color negro, una mesa de centro de cristal con base de mármol que combinaba a la perfección con el lugar, en la pared derecha había una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador grande de dos puertas de metal inoxidable, una barra de mármol donde había un fregadero y aun lado un escurridor, junto a este se encontraba una estufa de cuatro quemadores y pegado a la pared se encontraba el microondas, en la parte de arriba de la pared se encontraban algunos gabinetes, ese pequeña parte simulaba ser una cocina, frente a la cocina se encontraba una mesa de billar, detrás de nosotras se encontraba un gran ventanal que cubría la mayor parte de afuera así que Rin y yo no acercamos a ver que había afuera y vimos a todos trabajando por lo que decidimos prestar atención al cuarto una vez más y fue cuando note que en una de las esquina había una pantalla y debajo de esta videojuegos por lo que busque la consola y los controles con la vista.

La maestra oprimió un botón cerca del apagador el cual hizo que una pantalla bajará donde se encontraba el ventanal mostrándonos diferentes imágenes de todas las cámaras de seguridad que se encuentran en el lugar. Rin señaló una de las imágenes haciendo que la maestra y yo nos acercamos a ver y en esta se podría mostrar algunos autos.

\- ¿Qué es ese lugar? -preguntó Rin de manera inocente.

-Es el hangar ¿les gustaría ir?

-Claro- dijo Rin.

-De acuerdo. Es la puerta que esta aun lado de esta.

-Está bien.

Rin bajó corriendo las escaleras siendo seguida por mí, abrí la puerta de golpe asustando a todos los trabajadores, salió a toda prisa y entró en la puerta continúa dando un fuerte golpe, la maestra y yo entramos momentos después.

Esta vez las escaleras no iban hacia arriba sino hacia abajo por lo que nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con la cabeza, al llegar lo primero que llamó la atención de Rin fueron las motos que estaban aparcadas en hilera, había todo tipo de autos, convertibles, todo terreno, blindados, de guerra etc.

\- ¿Les gusto?

\- ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! - gritó Rin abrazando una moto.

-Bueno chicas el recorrido está por terminar y tenemos que regresar a la escuela.

Después de eso salimos con el mismo cuidado con el que entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para salir esta vez sin asustar a nadie.

 _Narra Rin:_

Entramos por la última puerta que quedaba y detrás de esta solo había un pasillo algo largo. Al fondo había una puerta de madera la cual la maestra abrió dejándonos pasar, dentro de este cuarto había muchos instrumentos para operar, parecía un hospital, pero en chiquito, había algunas camillas desocupadas hasta que vi una donde había un cabello peli rosado que reconocí.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que no te mate?!- grité señalando al chico.

-Je jefa n no le vuelva a dar una pistola mientras yo esté cerca por favor- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Tranquilo Luki. Solo lo hare cuando te portes mal.

-Así que ¿te llamas Luki? Te pareces a una chica que conocemos Miku y yo.

\- ¿E en serio?

-Si su nombre es Luka Mergurine ¿la conoces?

-Es mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Ella sabe que trabajas para ella? -dije señalando a la maestra.

-No y por favor no le hablen de esto.

-Con una condición...

-La que sea.

-No vuelvas a decir nada de mis padres, además de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros-dije ayudándolo a pararse- Mi nombre es Rin, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto soy Luki- dijo sonriéndome provocando que me sonrojara un poco.

-Ella es Miku- dije señalando a Miku.

-Mucho gusto- respondió ella ayudándome a sentarlo en la cama.

-Bueno ahora que se conocen podemos irnos tengo que regresar a dar clases así que démonos prisa.

Después de eso salimos del cuartel y subimos en el auto de la maestra, el cual trajo un chico también de cabello peli rosa, nunca nos dijo su nombre así que me quede con la duda de quién podía ser.

 _Narra Len_ :

Después de la explosión todos fuimos evacuados sin embargo no veía a esas dos chicas por lo que decidí ir a buscarlas ya que Rinto se preocupaba mucho por ambas sobre todo por Rin y Miku era la hermana menor de Mikuo por lo que también tenía que buscarla. Cuando las encontré ambas estaban subiendo al auto de una mujer, grité sus nombres, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto había arrancado con ellas dentro. Regrese al lugar de encuentro, a la primera que vi fue a Luka y después a Rinto por lo que me acerque ellos.

\- ¿Has visto a Rin? - pregunto Rinto- no las encuentro ni a ella ni a Miku.

-No las he visto, yo acabo de salir- lo mejor era sino lo preocupaba más con lo que yo sabía.

-Mikuo va a matarme por perderlas en la escuela- dijo algo desesperado- ¿Y si les paso algo? Si le paso algo a Rin nunca podré perdonármelo.

-Rinto ¿te gusta Rin? -pregunté algo curioso.

-Talvez, un poco- respondió más desesperado.

-Rinto miente-dijo Luka viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona- Está enamorado de Rin desde hace tres años, pero nunca ha sido capaz de decírselo- termino de decir esto y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunté sorprendido.

-S sí, me enamoré de ella desde que la conocí, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo.

-Rinto, Rin está detrás de ti-dijo Luka bastante seria haciendo que Rinto se volteara rápidamente.

-Rin, Rin sé que no sientes lo mismo pero la verdad es que…- en ese momento abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de no había nadie detrás de él.

-Rinto creo que no es necesario que hagas esto y Luka no lo molestes- dije mirándola seriamente.

-Lo siento, es que estoy desesperado.

-Tranquilo Rinto ya aparecerán.

Unas tres horas después dejaron que por fin todos entráramos a clases, al final no descubrieron que había ocasionado la explosión en los edificios, decidí saltarme las clases para ver qué había pasado con esas chicas, tarde o temprano regresarían a la escuela. En la sexta hora llegaron a la escuela en el mismo auto, lo más extraño es que este estaba cubierto de arena, ambas bajaron y Miku se adelantó un poco dejando a Rin atrás así que aproveche y la tome del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?

-No te interesa Kagamine.

-Por supuesto que me interesa, Rinto casi se arranca todo el cabello por no saber dónde estaban. Así que responde de una jodida vez Kagami ¿Dónde estaban?

-De acuerdo si quieres saber te diré.

-Gracias.

-Miku y yo fuimos a...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.6.**

* * *

 _Narra Len:_

-Responde de una vez, ¿Dónde estaban? - dije apretando los dientes.

-No creo que deba decirlo, Miku se enojara-dijo Rin preocupada al ver mis puños casi blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

De pronto llego la maestra Jazmín y se llevó a Rin. Parecía molesta al verme hablar con ella, lo más probable era que estuviera así porque molestaba a una de sus alumnas.

Regrese a mis aburridas clases y por suerte ya no faltaba mucho para salir, solo dos benditas horas más y este martirio terminaría.

Después de clases fui a buscar a Rin, pero la vi subir al mismo auto de nuevo. Esta vez pude ver que la maestra Jazmín era quien conducía y de copiloto iba un chico de cabellos rosados el cual saludo a Rin de beso.

 _Narra Rin_ :

Jazmín se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, nosotras aceptamos, pero me sentí mal porque no le dijimos nada a Mikuo y lo más probable era que se preocuparía por nosotras.

Al llegar a casa nos pidió que nos escabulléramos en la noche para entrenar, yo estaba emocionada, pero Miku no se encontraba de la misma manera ya que ella lo único que quería hacer era dormir toda la noche y todo el sábado y parte del domingo.

Al entrar a la casa encontramos a Mikuo un tanto enojado porque no supo nada de nosotras al terminar las clases, Miku solo lo ignoro y comenzó a jugar con su celular...

\- ¿Dónde estaban?, me tenían preocupado- Mikuo me tomo de los hombros sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

-Lo sentimos Mikuo, la maestra nos trajo y tomo un camino muy largo- respondí algo intimidada.

-No me refería a eso, Rinto me llamo al celular y dijo que no las vio en todo el día, ¿Tienes algo que decir Rin? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Parecía mi padre solo que, con cabello más corto, despeinado y de color aqua, un poco más bajo que él y sin llevar esos lentes cuadrados de metal que lo hacían ver muy inteligente e intimidante cuando se enojaba.

-La verdad es que estábamos con la maestra Jazmín, dijo que teníamos potencial para una clase especial- respondí soltando un suspiro.

-Que buena noticia, vamos a decirle a nuestros padres- dijo jalando mi brazo para llevarme a donde nuestros padres se encontraban.

-Espera, no te precipites, déjanos decirle a la maestra que venga en persona y les explique todo- explico Miku apartando por fin la vista de su celular.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, Luka quiere salir con ustedes hoy, yo no puedo ir, por eso quiero que le manden mis saludos.

\- ¿Te gusta Luka? - Preguntamos al unísono

-N N No tontas, ¿Que les hacer creer eso? - pregunto sonrojado.

-Mientes peor que Miku- respondí picándole la mejilla.

-Como sea, ya váyanse se hace tarde- dijo dándose la vuelta para después subir a su habitación.

\- ¡Descuida, podremos saludar a tu noviecita! - grito Miku antes de que el subiera por completo.

-Cállense y váyanse.

-Está bien, adiós- gritamos para después salir de la casa.

Llegamos al café donde estaba Luka esperándonos, nos sentamos con ella y Miku pidió un café de moka y yo un pastel de naranja y una malteada de chocolate.

-Mikuo manda saludos- dijo Miku con indiferencia.

-Gra gracias también me lo saludan- respondió algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Te gusta Mikuo? -pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N no, somos amigos.

-Yo siempre creí que te gustaba Rinto o bueno Len- dijo Miku tratando de molestarme.

-A Rinto lo conozco desde la primaria y además es de Rin y Len, bueno Len es lindo y amable pero también es de Rin- en cuanto dijo eso escupí mi malteada de chocolate sobre Luka.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Luka trato de limpiar su suéter rosa, pero al ver que eso no funcionaba decidió quitárselo.

-Que Len es tuyo.

-Len no es mío ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, es un engreído y grosero también se mete en lo que no le importa- respondí molesta.

\- ¿En serio? A mí no me parece que sea así él siempre está al pendiente de ti al igual que Rinto.

\- ¿Rinto se preocupa por mí? -pregunte emocionada.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces Luka ¡¿Te gusta Len?!- pregunto Miku entusiasmada.

-Solo dije que es atractivo.

\- ¿De dónde?

-Bueno Rin que tu solo tengas ojos para Rinto no significa que Len no sea atractivo- respondió Miku- A mi parecer Len tiene algo que llama la atención de las chicas.

-En eso apoyo a Miku.

-No las entiendo él solo es un fastidioso- dije aún más molesta.

\- ¿Quién es un fastidio Rin? - susurraron cerca de mi oído, al voltear me encontré con los ojos color zafiro de él.

\- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grite sorprendida.

-Yo trabajo aquí- respondió con simpleza.

-Hola Len-dijeron Luka y Miku al unísono.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Luka nos invitó-respondió Miku.

-Ya veo si Luka las invito entonces no se preocupen por la cuenta- nos dedicó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta- Esta vez yo las invito.

-Gracias- dijimos todas al unísono.

-No hay de que- se acercó a mi oído y susurro- tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, paso por ti en la noche para que hablemos- después de decir esto se retiró de la mesa.

Seguimos nuestra conversación hasta que nuestra comida se acabó y decidimos dar una vuelta por la plaza.

Al llegar a la casa fuimos directo a la cama para fingir dormir. Después de un rato salimos por la ventana y bajamos por el árbol que tenía ramas cerca de la ventana. Miku se atoro y cayo de cara al pasto y yo tuve que ayudar a levantarla.

Cuando llegamos a la acera pudimos ver el auto de Jazmín y nos dirigimos rápidamente a él, subimos lo más rápido que pudimos para que nadie nos viera.

En la base, nos pusieron varias pruebas, yo superé a Miku con facilidad en dos, pero en la primera no podía, yo nunca tuve que escapar y ella sabía parkur entonces yo estaba en desventaja. Por suerte en la práctica de tiro yo tenía experiencia por los videojuegos de la plaza y que un día mi papá me llevo a una práctica de tiro con escopetas. Finalmente, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo gane fácilmente, ya que tome clases de artes marciales mixtas, solo el combate con armas me fue difícil, porque nunca había tomado una espada y era mi primera vez, además solo le deje una cortada en el brazo a Luki, creo que es un logro que no lo matara. Pobre Luki tiene muy mala suerte hasta Miku le disparo en el pie y eso que tiene pésima puntería. Aun me pregunto porque Miku usa un martillo como arma, tal vez nunca lo sepa. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar por lo que conteste sin revisar quien era.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Rin ¿Dónde estás?!-grito una voz que apenas si reconocí.

\- ¿Quién habla?

-Como que quien habla. Soy Len, te dije que iba a pasar por ti para hablar.

-Yo nunca accedí- respondí tranquilamente- Además ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?

-Luka me lo dio. ¿Dónde están?

-En casa tratando de dormir.

-Rin no soy tonto y mucho menos ciego las vi salir de su casa y subir en el auto de la maestra esa.

-Maldición- susurré tratando de que no me escuchara -No te interesa en donde este Len- respondí cortante.

\- ¡Rin! Ven es tu turno- grito Luki a lo lejos.

-En seguida voy Luki.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Luki? ¿Y qué hacen con él?

-Me tengo que ir.

-No te atrevas a colgar Rin Kagami sino…-colgué antes de que pudiera continuar.

 _Narra Miku_ :

Rin estaba emocionada por el entrenamiento, pero yo quería ir a mi cama, pero bueno, ahora que es mi hermana no la puedo dejar sola. Volvimos al desierto y era muy frio, quería matar a Jazmín por su pésima idea, pero tal vez tenga una razón para esto. En fin, primero nos pusieron a correr en un lugar que parecía una calle, pero seguíamos en el edificio. El objetivo de esto era ver que tan rápido podíamos huir de una escena del crimen. Para mi suerte yo sabía hacer algo de parkur, en si solo sabía hacer desplaces, pero tuve un mejor tiempo que Rin.

Después nos pusieron a practicar tiro, yo no pude darle a ninguno, pero al menos le di al pie de Luki, eso debería contar ¿no?, pero Jazmín dijo que no tenía que lastimar a los civiles y menos a idiotas como él. En esa prueba Rin tuvo el mejor puntaje, fue tan bueno que había empatado el puntaje de Jazmín.

La prueba final, fue algo complicada para mí, porque era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por suerte lo dividieron en dos partes y la segunda era con un arma. Fue una sorpresa para todos que de todas las armas que estaba en la mesa yo había elegido un martillo. No era mi culpa saberlo usar mejor que una espada o una pistola.

De pronto Jazmín se me acerco para hablar.

-Miku, puedo ver que tu potencial, no está tanto en la lucha y me sorprende que tomaras un martillo en vez de una espada o una escopeta- hablo tranquilamente.

-Así es mi estilo. Espere ¿está diciendo que me dejara ir a dormir? - mis ojos comenzaron a brillar ante la idea de poder dormir en mi cama.

-No, sino que tú tienes doble tarea, tanto puedes investigar y usar la tecnología como usar un martillo, pero te haremos uno especial, no es bueno que tengas tan corta distancia del enemigo- respondió bastante seria.

-Está bien, pero una buena siesta no me vendría mal- dije tratando de convencerla.

-Está bien niña insistente- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, yo ya me iba, fui a decirle a Rin que iba a dormir, pero ella se encontraba ocupada hablando por teléfono lo cual me sorprendió, colgó de golpe y fue hasta dónde estaba Luki y comenzó la segunda parte de la prueba, salí del lugar y me dirigí a la entrada, pero alcancé a ver que alguien estaba con Jazmín en su cuarto y parecía portar un arma. Entonces decidí entrar a la habitación y ayudarle, pero lo que me encontré me sorprendió...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6.**

* * *

 _Narra Len:_

-Responde de una vez, ¿Dónde estaban? - dije apretando los dientes.

-No creo que deba decirlo, Miku se enojara-dijo Rin preocupada al ver mis puños casi blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

De pronto llego la maestra Jazmín y se llevó a Rin. Parecía molesta al verme hablar con ella, lo más probable era que estuviera así porque molestaba a una de sus alumnas.

Regrese a mis aburridas clases y por suerte ya no faltaba mucho para salir, solo dos benditas horas más y este martirio terminaría.

Después de clases fui a buscar a Rin, pero la vi subir al mismo auto de nuevo. Esta vez pude ver que la maestra Jazmín era quien conducía y de copiloto iba un chico de cabellos rosados el cual saludo a Rin de beso.

 _Narra Rin_ :

Jazmín se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, nosotras aceptamos, pero me sentí mal porque no le dijimos nada a Mikuo y lo más probable era que se preocuparía por nosotras.

Al llegar a casa nos pidió que nos escabulléramos en la noche para entrenar, yo estaba emocionada, pero Miku no se encontraba de la misma manera ya que ella lo único que quería hacer era dormir toda la noche y todo el sábado y parte del domingo.

Al entrar a la casa encontramos a Mikuo un tanto enojado porque no supo nada de nosotras al terminar las clases, Miku solo lo ignoro y comenzó a jugar con su celular...

\- ¿Dónde estaban?, me tenían preocupado- Mikuo me tomo de los hombros sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

-Lo sentimos Mikuo, la maestra nos trajo y tomo un camino muy largo- respondí algo intimidada.

-No me refería a eso, Rinto me llamo al celular y dijo que no las vio en todo el día, ¿Tienes algo que decir Rin? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Parecía mi padre solo que, con cabello más corto, despeinado y de color aqua, un poco más bajo que él y sin llevar esos lentes cuadrados de metal que lo hacían ver muy inteligente e intimidante cuando se enojaba.

-La verdad es que estábamos con la maestra Jazmín, dijo que teníamos potencial para una clase especial- respondí soltando un suspiro.

-Que buena noticia, vamos a decirle a nuestros padres- dijo jalando mi brazo para llevarme a donde nuestros padres se encontraban.

-Espera, no te precipites, déjanos decirle a la maestra que venga en persona y les explique todo- explico Miku apartando por fin la vista de su celular.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, Luka quiere salir con ustedes hoy, yo no puedo ir, por eso quiero que le manden mis saludos.

\- ¿Te gusta Luka? - Preguntamos al unísono

-N N No tontas, ¿Que les hacer creer eso? - pregunto sonrojado.

-Mientes peor que Miku- respondí picándole la mejilla.

-Como sea, ya váyanse se hace tarde- dijo dándose la vuelta para después subir a su habitación.

\- ¡Descuida, podremos saludar a tu noviecita! - grito Miku antes de que el subiera por completo.

-Cállense y váyanse.

-Está bien, adiós- gritamos para después salir de la casa.

Llegamos al café donde estaba Luka esperándonos, nos sentamos con ella y Miku pidió un café de moka y yo un pastel de naranja y una malteada de chocolate.

-Mikuo manda saludos- dijo Miku con indiferencia.

-Gra gracias también me lo saludan- respondió algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Te gusta Mikuo? -pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N no, somos amigos.

-Yo siempre creí que te gustaba Rinto o bueno Len- dijo Miku tratando de molestarme.

-A Rinto lo conozco desde la primaria y además es de Rin y Len, bueno Len es lindo y amable pero también es de Rin- en cuanto dijo eso escupí mi malteada de chocolate sobre Luka.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Luka trato de limpiar su suéter rosa, pero al ver que eso no funcionaba decidió quitárselo.

-Que Len es tuyo.

-Len no es mío ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, es un engreído y grosero también se mete en lo que no le importa- respondí molesta.

\- ¿En serio? A mí no me parece que sea así él siempre está al pendiente de ti al igual que Rinto.

\- ¿Rinto se preocupa por mí? -pregunte emocionada.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces Luka ¡¿Te gusta Len?!- pregunto Miku entusiasmada.

-Solo dije que es atractivo.

\- ¿De dónde?

-Bueno Rin que tu solo tengas ojos para Rinto no significa que Len no sea atractivo- respondió Miku- A mi parecer Len tiene algo que llama la atención de las chicas.

-En eso apoyo a Miku.

-No las entiendo él solo es un fastidioso- dije aún más molesta.

\- ¿Quién es un fastidio Rin? - susurraron cerca de mi oído, al voltear me encontré con los ojos color zafiro de él.

\- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grite sorprendida.

-Yo trabajo aquí- respondió con simpleza.

-Hola Len-dijeron Luka y Miku al unísono.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Luka nos invitó-respondió Miku.

-Ya veo si Luka las invito entonces no se preocupen por la cuenta- nos dedicó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta- Esta vez yo las invito.

-Gracias- dijimos todas al unísono.

-No hay de que- se acercó a mi oído y susurro- tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, paso por ti en la noche para que hablemos- después de decir esto se retiró de la mesa.

Seguimos nuestra conversación hasta que nuestra comida se acabó y decidimos dar una vuelta por la plaza.

Al llegar a la casa fuimos directo a la cama para fingir dormir. Después de un rato salimos por la ventana y bajamos por el árbol que tenía ramas cerca de la ventana. Miku se atoro y cayo de cara al pasto y yo tuve que ayudar a levantarla.

Cuando llegamos a la acera pudimos ver el auto de Jazmín y nos dirigimos rápidamente a él, subimos lo más rápido que pudimos para que nadie nos viera.

En la base, nos pusieron varias pruebas, yo superé a Miku con facilidad en dos, pero en la primera no podía, yo nunca tuve que escapar y ella sabía parkur entonces yo estaba en desventaja. Por suerte en la práctica de tiro yo tenía experiencia por los videojuegos de la plaza y que un día mi papá me llevo a una práctica de tiro con escopetas. Finalmente, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo gane fácilmente, ya que tome clases de artes marciales mixtas, solo el combate con armas me fue difícil, porque nunca había tomado una espada y era mi primera vez, además solo le deje una cortada en el brazo a Luki, creo que es un logro que no lo matara. Pobre Luki tiene muy mala suerte hasta Miku le disparo en el pie y eso que tiene pésima puntería. Aun me pregunto porque Miku usa un martillo como arma, tal vez nunca lo sepa. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar por lo que conteste sin revisar quien era.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Rin ¿Dónde estás?!-grito una voz que apenas si reconocí.

\- ¿Quién habla?

-Como que quien habla. Soy Len, te dije que iba a pasar por ti para hablar.

-Yo nunca accedí- respondí tranquilamente- Además ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?

-Luka me lo dio. ¿Dónde están?

-En casa tratando de dormir.

-Rin no soy tonto y mucho menos ciego las vi salir de su casa y subir en el auto de la maestra esa.

-Maldición- susurré tratando de que no me escuchara -No te interesa en donde este Len- respondí cortante.

\- ¡Rin! Ven es tu turno- grito Luki a lo lejos.

-En seguida voy Luki.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Luki? ¿Y qué hacen con él?

-Me tengo que ir.

-No te atrevas a colgar Rin Kagami sino…-colgué antes de que pudiera continuar.

 _Narra Miku_ :

Rin estaba emocionada por el entrenamiento, pero yo quería ir a mi cama, pero bueno, ahora que es mi hermana no la puedo dejar sola. Volvimos al desierto y era muy frio, quería matar a Jazmín por su pésima idea, pero tal vez tenga una razón para esto. En fin, primero nos pusieron a correr en un lugar que parecía una calle, pero seguíamos en el edificio. El objetivo de esto era ver que tan rápido podíamos huir de una escena del crimen. Para mi suerte yo sabía hacer algo de parkur, en si solo sabía hacer desplaces, pero tuve un mejor tiempo que Rin.

Después nos pusieron a practicar tiro, yo no pude darle a ninguno, pero al menos le di al pie de Luki, eso debería contar ¿no?, pero Jazmín dijo que no tenía que lastimar a los civiles y menos a idiotas como él. En esa prueba Rin tuvo el mejor puntaje, fue tan bueno que había empatado el puntaje de Jazmín.

La prueba final, fue algo complicada para mí, porque era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por suerte lo dividieron en dos partes y la segunda era con un arma. Fue una sorpresa para todos que de todas las armas que estaba en la mesa yo había elegido un martillo. No era mi culpa saberlo usar mejor que una espada o una pistola.

De pronto Jazmín se me acerco para hablar.

-Miku, puedo ver que tu potencial, no está tanto en la lucha y me sorprende que tomaras un martillo en vez de una espada o una escopeta- hablo tranquilamente.

-Así es mi estilo. Espere ¿está diciendo que me dejara ir a dormir? - mis ojos comenzaron a brillar ante la idea de poder dormir en mi cama.

-No, sino que tú tienes doble tarea, tanto puedes investigar y usar la tecnología como usar un martillo, pero te haremos uno especial, no es bueno que tengas tan corta distancia del enemigo- respondió bastante seria.

-Está bien, pero una buena siesta no me vendría mal- dije tratando de convencerla.

-Está bien niña insistente- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, yo ya me iba, fui a decirle a Rin que iba a dormir, pero ella se encontraba ocupada hablando por teléfono lo cual me sorprendió, colgó de golpe y fue hasta dónde estaba Luki y comenzó la segunda parte de la prueba, salí del lugar y me dirigí a la entrada, pero alcancé a ver que alguien estaba con Jazmín en su cuarto y parecía portar un arma. Entonces decidí entrar a la habitación y ayudarle, pero lo que me encontré me sorprendió...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno hasta aquí este mini-maratón, esperamos fuera de su agrado y que se divirtieran mucho. La verdad cuando hicimos estos capítulos planeábamos subirlos cuanto antes pero mi estúpida computadora fallo y bueno hasta ahora pudimos hacerlo. Creo que ya hable demasiado así que….. ¡Comencemos!**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews**

 **Vocaloid no nos pertenece.**

 **Cap.7.**

* * *

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunto Rin sorprendida al ver tanta sangre dentro del cuartel.

-No lo se Rin, pero tu hermano es un gallina- respondió Jazmín restándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo culpe, si algo le pasa a Miku él se muere o se desmaya como ahora- levanto los hombros sin darle importancia mientras señalaba a Mikuo.

-Ya veo, se ve que la quiere, pero es muy dramático.

-Un poco.

-Nate, ya despierta- Jazmín lo pico con una barita que había sacado de dios sabe dónde.

-5 minutos más mamá.

-¡¿A quién le dices mama?!- grito Jazmín pateando su cabeza- Soy más joven que tu idiota.

-Qué manera tienes de despertar a la gente, tonta- Nate se sobo la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo.

-Lastima ¿Me puedes decir que pasó aquí, tonto?- Jazmín señalo la sangre que se encontraba en el piso y sobre él.

-Eres una tonta ridícula- dijo Nate susurrando.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada importante. Bueno lo que paso es simple. Miku quería practicar su puntería y le dije que lo mejor era si le disparaba a alguien.

-Desde que dijiste eso me suena mal- dijo Rin temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Confía más en mí. Bueno continuando, yo le dije que tenía a un prisionero que liberaría en el desierto y que ella lo tenía que matar como fuera...

-Eso suena cada vez peor- esta vez respondió Jazmín con dudas.

-Por favor déjame continuar.

-Está bien- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Gracias, continuando con lo que decía, Miku estaba nerviosa y cuando el prisionero se acercó le voló la cabeza, nos llenó de sangre, ambos teníamos sueño y nos quedamos dormidos aquí- termino de contar la historia con una radiante sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ustedes son raros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque son igualitos, por alguna razón es la heredera perfecta para ti.

-No sé si es un halago o un insulto- Nate parecía asustado al escuchar esto.

-Tómalo como un halago.

-Sé que trataste de decirlo de otra forma, pero está bien- levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Cállate y despierta a Miku.

-Eres insoportable. Está bien- gateo un poco hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba Miku y de esta forma manchando sus jeans.

-Rin, ayúdame a quitar a tu hermano para que Miku pueda respirar.

-Está bien. Aunque de hecho el es hermano de Miku, yo soy adoptada.

-Miku, soy Nate, despierta... auch, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Quién me despertó?- dijo Miku con una cara infernal.

-Ya veo porque querías que la despertara yo Jaaaaz- dijo Nate al ser tacleado por Miku.

-Lo siento Nate, pero yo no me podía arriesgar.

-Ya lo note tonta, por cierto Miku, ella te quería despertar.

-N n no es cierto- respondió rápidamente Jazmín al notar que Nate la señalaba como culpable.

-Comienza a correr que te voy a... suéltenme tontos- dijo Miku al ser sostenida por Rin y Nate.

-Qué barbaridad.

-Es por tu culpa, tú las elegiste- dijo Nate un poco enfadado.

-Bueno creo que es momento de irnos.

-Está bien pero me tengo que llevar a Miku.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la voy a entrenar al estilo militar.

-No quiero- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Descuida, recuperaras el sueño, ya que soy tu entrenador, solo te forzare a entrenar jueves, viernes y sábado. El domingo es tuyo.

-No suena tan mal.

-Podría ser peor, Jazmín con Rin, ella entrenara todo el día y todos los dí es hora de irnos. Entre más rápido nos vayamos más podrás dormir y comer.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma- dijo Miku feliz.

Miku y Nate se fueron. Jazmín investigaba y Rin se fue a casa con Mikuo, pero tardo un rato en despertarlo.

 _Narra Rin_ :

Trate de despertar a Mikuo de alguna manera pero no era posible parecía que estaba muerto y eso no era bueno para nadie ¿Y si lo habíamos matado? ¿Y si no despertaba? Sus papás iban a matarme o peor aún me iban a dejar en la calle.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Mikuo sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras miraba a todos lados confundido- ¡Rin! ¡¿Dónde está Miku?! ¡¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre?!

-¡Mikuo!- abrace a Mikuo fuertemente- Que bueno que despiertas. Deberías cambiarte.

-¡¿Y Miku?!

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?- Miku entro con un bate de béisbol en la mano- Estoy bien ¿Qué no me vez?

-Rin te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad- Mikuo estaba completamente serio- ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre? Y no me digas que fue un sueño porque sé que no es verdad.

-Mikuo la verdad es que Miku y yo estamos en una obra y...

-Rin, no me mientas, se lo que vi y eso no era parte de una obra así que responde o sino les diré a nuestros padres.

-De acuerdo- Miku también estaba muy seria lo cual no era muy normal- Tenemos que decirle Rin después de todo ya está involucrado.

-Bien. Lo que pasa es que el día que Rinto me dejo plantada conocí a la maestra, ella había matado a alguien frente a mí, después en la escuela la volvimos a encontrar y ella estaba peleando con dos personas y le cortaron una coleta a Miku así que se puso en modo agresivo y mato a uno de los atacantes. Ella nos terminó reclutando y ahora estamos trabajando para su "empresa".

-Están bromeando ¿cierto?- Mikuo comenzó a reírse fuertemente pero al ver a su hermana y a mi tan serias supo que no era chiste- Así que ¿es cierto?

-Así es.

El lunes llego rápidamente y como de costumbre el padre de Miku nos llevó a la escuela, Mikuo nos acompañó hasta el salón dónde se quedó hasta que llegara la maestra, la mayoría de las chicas no dejaban de ver a Mikuo lo cual molestaba a Miku ya que a Luka le gustaba su hermano.

-Chicas ¿Están seguras de que vendrá?-pregunto Mikuo algo desesperado.

-Aquí estoy ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- respondió la maestra bastante calmada.

-Quiero hablar con usted.

-¿De qué niño?

-De lo que paso ayer y de mis hermanas.

-De acuerdo, acompáñame. No es seguro hablar aquí. Chicas vengan.

Ambas seguimos a la maestra y a Mikuo, nos dirigió hacia el estacionamiento ya que no había chicos por ahí ni maestros, la maestra saco de su auto unos papeles con fotografías y se los entregó a Mikuo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Querías saber de qué se trataba todo esto ¿no?- respondió la maestra con indiferencia- Voy a recogerlas en la noche, tráiganlo.

-Sí.

-Tú lee eso y hablamos más tarde.

Todos regresamos a nuestro respectivo salón, Miku y Kaito se la pasaron charlando durante las dos primeras horas mientras yo trataba de dibujar algo. El receso llego más rápido de lo que pensaba, cuando me di cuenta Miku estaba golpeando a Kaito con un bate de béisbol .

 _Narra Len_ :

Llegue a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre para así poder hablar con Rin sobre lo que paso el viernes en su casa, vi a los Hatsune y a Rin salir de la escuela y dirigirse al estacionamiento por lo que los seguí, los cuatro caminaron hacia el mismo auto en el que se habían ido el viernes, comenzaron a hablar y mirar hacia todos lados así que me escondí. Una vez escondido pude ver que la maestra le había entregado algo a Mikuo, este parecía confundido al ver los papeles y mi curiosidad se incrementó.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mikuo desconcertado.

-Querías saber de qué se trataba todo esto ¿no?- respondió la maestra con indiferencia- Voy a recogerlas en la noche, tráiganlo.

-Sí.

-Tú lee eso y hablamos más tarde.

Después de eso todos se fueron a su salón así que camine hacia Mikuo golpeando su espalda a modo de saludo provocando que se asustara y guardara los papeles muy a prisa.

-Hola Mikuo.

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? Ho hola Len- Mikuo parecía realmente nervoso.

-Mikuo ¿Qué es eso que acabas de guardar?

-E eso es la tarea, si eso la tarea.

-Bueno entonces ¿Me la prestas? Lo que pasa es que no entendí unos problemas.

-Cla claro- Mikuo saco unas hojas blancas y me las entrego- No sé si están bien pero espero te ayuden.

-Gracias.

Tome las hojas que Mikuo me había entregado y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, Rinto y Luka estaban charlando de lo que había pasado el viernes hasta que nos vieron y decidieron callar.

-¿Cómo sigues Mikuo?-pregunto Luka preocupada por los golpes que aún se notaban.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Len te entrego la tarea?

-Sí, de hecho se la acabo de prestar.

-Len ¿no dijiste que de ahora en adelante tú te encargarías de hacer tu tarea?

-Si la hice Luka solo tengo unas dudas en algunas partes.

-De acuerdo.

Las clases empezaron, Mikuo no dejaba de leer unas hojas, supuse que serían las que la maestra le entrego, parecía muy sorprendido cada vez que sus ojos pasaban rápidamente por alguna parte y me entro más curiosidad. Las clases terminaron más pronto de lo que esperaban así que fui a buscar a Rin quien estaba en los brazos de un castaño mayor que ella.

 _Narra Mikuo:_

Salí del salón rápidamente para encontrarme con las dos enanas que tenía por hermanas, las vi charlando cerca de la entrada del edificio así que me acerque con precaución pero al parecer fue una mala idea ya que Rin golpeo mi rostro creyendo que era un secuestrador.

-¿Terminaste de leer lo que te dio?- pregunto Rin sin si quiera verme.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen no me paso nada.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste?

-Si Miku ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Quiere verte ahora.

-¿Dónde?

-En el estacionamiento.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y nos detuvimos cerca de su auto de donde salió un peli rosado muy parecido a Luka quien abrazo a Rin como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Por qué abrazas a Rin?

-Porque es mi amiga- dijo el peli rosado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si bueno te agradecería que la soltaras.

-Rin no sabía que tenías un novio tan celoso.

-No es mi novio. Es mi hermano.

-Lo siento, déjame presentarme mi nombre es...

-Mikuo, él es Luki Mergurine- dijo la maestra callando por completo al peli rosado.

-Tu futuro cuñado- susurro Miku en mi oído provocando que me pusiera rojo.

-Los cuatro suban al auto. ¡Ya ¿Qué están esperando?!

-¿Siempre es así de mandona?- le pregunte a Rin quien estaba jugando en su celular.

-No, solo cuando esta Luki presente.

Después de eso el camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, Rin jugaba en su celular, Miku mandaba mensajes al igual que Luki y la maestra sacaba una pistola de la guantera... ¡¿Una pistola?! ¿Planeaba matarme y ellas dos no lo impedirían?

-¿Q que hace co con esa pistola?-pregunte señalando la pistola que tenía en las manos.

-No te preocupes en un momento lo sabrás- detuvo el auto en medio del desierto- Todos bajen hemos llegado.

-Por fin, ya comenzaba a aburrirme-dijo Luki bajando del auto para después estirarse un poco.

-Apoyo a Luki- dijo Rin guardando su celular y saliendo del auto.

-Cállense y entren- ¿Entrar a dónde? Segundos después Luki abrió una compuerta en el suelo- ¿No vas a venir niño?

-Ya voy- baje las escaleras con cuidado, al darme la vuelta me encontré con enorme lugar- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Esto es nuestro pequeño cuartel, aquí hacemos algunas investigaciones y Miku y Rin se encuentran en la segunda puerta, cuidado con las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la segunda puerta, pase por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, comencé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado como me había dicho la maestra y llegue a un espacioso cuarto donde habían montones de autos y motos estacionados en fila, a lo lejos pude distinguir la rubia cabellera de Rin y la cabellera aqua de mi hermana, me acerque a ellas con mucho cuidado, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca un cuchillo paso rozando mi mejilla provocando que esta sangrara.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?

-Perdón Mikuo estábamos practicando y a Rin se le zafo el cuchillo ¿estás bien?

-Si Miku solo tengo un ligero corte en la cara.

-¡Oye Miku!- grito un peli verde desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Gumo?

-Nate llego por ti.

-Dile que ya voy- Miku dejo los cuchillos en su lugar y corrió hacia las escaleras dejándome solo con Rin.

Rin me comenzó a enseñar algunas cosas después de llevarme a la enfermería y curar mi mejilla, me enseño los diferentes autos y motos que había y las diferentes armas que utilizaban, también me presento al peli verde cuyo nombre era Gumo. La maestra llego y me puso a entrenar con ellas y a hacerme pruebas, al parecer me había quedado con el "trabajo".

Nate se había tomado muchas libertades con Miku y le había enseñado a explotar sus habilidades en el parkur y peleas. También le enseño a usar la tecnología con todo su potencial, a usar espadas y dagas envenenadas, a matar con sigilo, a usar las cuchillas ocultas, a paralizar a su oponente tocando un nervio, a mejorar su puntería y a hackear cualquier cosa. Fueron dos días pesados para Miku, pero ella estaba contenta, ya que Nate la consentía a la hora de la comida, porque el sabía cocinar muy bien.

-¿Desde cuando un hombre sabe cocinar?

-Desde que viví solo y no tenía una mujer que me cocinara.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Tienes novia?

-No, creí que ya estaba claro.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste novia?

-Sí, pero digamos que soy alguien muy único que necesita una mujer que sea igual.

-Entonces no tienes interés en ninguna ¿Verdad?

-No, prefiero quedarme así hasta atrapar al asesino de mi hermano, por eso me hice policía.

-Vaya, entonces tienes un motivo de venganza, pero cuando...

-Silencio. Escuchaste eso.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien esta rondando fuera de la casa. Estas lista para ponerte a prueba.

-Si.

-Entonces sal y déjalo paralizado como te enseñe.

-De acuerdo

Miku salió con toda la discreción que pudo. De pronto escucho pasos en el techo y fue arriba para ver, pero no vio nada. Después bajo de nuevo y cuando dio la vuelta a la casa, fue recibida por un corte de espada y Nate solo escucho el gran grito...


End file.
